Badass son of kronus
by meenthetho
Summary: Percy is a son of kronus/kronos and here is his story
1. Chapter 1

**Unforgivable **

**A/N:** ok so this is my first story in a couple years and I want feed back. Just please no flames I wont complain about it next chapter if I decide to continue I would just like to see feedback.

Percy is a son of kronus and he knows all about the gods and he supports them because kronus raped his mother. There is only going to be mentions of this no flashback of it because thats gross and messed up. He is 12 and im going to try and stick with the story Rick wrote but I may skip parts because I think it would fit the story. Also for those who are reading this thank you and you will know that the great prophecy was changed to 'the half-blood of the titan king' because im not going to have some other character take on kronus.

NOW ON TO THE STORY.

Hi my names Percy (Perseus) Jackson. Im a half-blood of a unfortunate event that I will kill my father for. My mom (Sally) is the nicest lady in the world and she could do anything she wanted but she chose to stay and work with a very fat tuskless walrus. And not the cute kind. Gabe is my step father he drinks every day and used to beat my mom. I say used to because I saw it one day and summoned a creature (which I learned later was a hellhound) to help her. Gabe was in the hospital for 5 days and mom explained why she was with him and what I was. I am a half-blood or demi-titan. As demi-titans we have various control over our parents domain just like children of the gods. My mother can see through the mist which is a mystical force that blocks nose mortals. The only difference is that demi-titans turn immortal when they reach the age of 20, but that doesn't happen often because of Zeus's paranoia.

"..cy, Percy" someone nudged me. I must have dozed off I looked around and I was on a bus. Ohh yeah, thats right I was on my way to a museum to learn about greek history and stuff. I looked at the person next to me and saw Grover. Grover is a satyr that was sent to look after me... he wont ever leave me alone. See I know Grover messed up on his first assignment and got a girl killed but him trying to be buddy buddy isnt working. I like him but he can be annoying.

"Percy Gods you scared me you wouldn't wake up and..." see.

"Grover relax im fine I didn't sleep at all last night so im tired." I know hes annoying but he's still my friend. Unlike children of Zeus I don't have a hunger for power or anything like that. My fatal flaw is loyalty I don't know why but it is so I would do anything in my power to protect a friend. So when a pencil flew by my head and was about to hit Grover in the eye I did the natural thing. I stopped time, my father is kronus so I can do that just, not for hours at a time just like a minute or two. I turned to see Nancy grinning. I turned back to Grover and saw his wide eyes staring at the pencil I moved the pencil about and inch to the left and played time. The pencil continued its set course and threw the bus window.

"All right everybody off the bus we are at our destination." A cackling type voice said. the most annoying monster ever. Through out the tour we answered various question until.

"Mr. Jackson will you mind telling us what this painting is off" Mr. Brunner said. Thankfully I knew the answer.

"That Mr. Brunner is the titan lord kronus eating his children. He did this because he feared to be over thrown and so he ate them. This in turn caused just that to happen because of his fear of losing power."

"That was excellent Mr. Jackson seems your going to do just fine on the big test coming up."

"Why do we even care this was like 13 billion years ago." Nancy mutters.

"To rephrase Ms. Nancy's question why would we need to know this Percy." I grinned and told him.

"Incase you were a demi-god" Mr. Brunner froze "if they existed or it just helps to be smarter that some." Mr. Brunner relaxed and said.

"Very good Percy now I remember why you're my top student. Alright everybody out for lunch". I left and was talking with Grover when I saw a group of girls out of the corner of my eye. I turned slightly and saw beautiful silver eyes staring at me through a bush. I was going to say something when a sandwich hit me in the back of the head. I froze then relaxed as another one came bye and I ducked. The sandwich flew by and landed on the pavement. I turned to see Nancy laughing with her friends and gave her the bird. I turned to see Grover muffle a laugh until a rock barely missed me and nailed Grover in the head. The rock cut open Grover's forehead and started to bleed. Grover passed out and started moaning what sounded like food. I didn't know, I was to far gone seeing my friends blood. Pure energy and power rushed through me and I saw black as my darker side came out to play. This was unforgivable.

**Really hope you guys like it. Like I said first story in about 2 years so review though you don't have to. I recommend you guys read ****anaklusmos14****'s stories because there amazing along with Theseuslives and Plutos daughter** **11**


	2. Chapter 2

Revenge

AN:** ok so I put a poll up on my file thing** **asking for who percy should be with. Im leaning for Artemis myself. Also thx to those who reviewed I would like more feed back on this chapter for what you guys/girls think of the story. Also sorry if I disappoint some with this chapter im not good at writing action. This is all percy's dark side.**

Thoughts

_percy's inner thoughts_

**NOW ON TO THE STORY ** I felt power flow through my body like a current or wave. I looked down at Grover and saw his opened wound I heard _please don't hurt him._

So my nicer self has taken a liking to this young satyr. I was pushed out of my thoughts when I heard him moan food. I stuck out my hand and spend um his aging presses by about a day so the wound would close. Now to take care of that annoying girl.

I turned and saw her the annoying bitch froze in shock. My features are different in this form my muscles are more defined and my eyes are a molten gold compared to my others ocean blue eyes. And im a hell of a lot meaner, I show no mercy.

The girl started to turn and run I slowed time to a snails pace and easily caught her. I grabbed the back of her neck and lifted her off the ground, I let time resume and threw her to the ground. Everyone withing a 50 ft radius could hear her body smack the concrete. I stepped on her ankle and slowly applied pressure as she tried to lift up my foot. She started yelling for help but everyone was frozen in place. I heard a sharp snap as her ankle shattered under the pressure of my foot. I reached down and grabbed her by the throat and sped time up around her body until she was in her 30s, 40s, 50s and it kept going until there was nothing but dust.

Time stopped around her form and started rewinding itself back together. I tried to stop her but this wasn't my doing. I looked around and saw three elderly hags.

Amazing the fates decided that I needed a visit. I nelt to the ground knowing better that to piss them off. They said in one voice

"Perseus Jackson you lead a wrong life you are supposed to be a son of Poseidon, but someone has messed with fate, we will allow you to continue the path you have made but be wared nobody can control your fate."(idea from anaklusmos14). Then there was a bright light and they were gone. I then felt something hit my head and I was on the ground.

5 minutes later good percy pov

I woke to a pounding head ache and everyone stairing at me. I looked to see Nancy in the fountain yelling Percy pushed me. Weird I swear my other self would have killed her. came over and acted like the 4th of July.

"Now Mr. Jackson please follow me" I stood up and followed making sure I had all my weapons. Shield, check, Doomblade, check, Ring, check. Good all there. The fury led me to the greek gods statues and started growling at the big three statues.

"I don't think hades would appreciate you growling at him alecto" she swivelled around and started yelling about zeus's lightning bolt." not my fault he lost his toy now leave before I have to kill you." she dove at me in time to change my Ring into my half celestial bronze and steel spear."Bad move now you die" I launched the spear through her chest as she dove. Direct hit she fell to the ground and started to desinagrate, I pulled out my spear and she exploded into dust.

" you can come out now Mr. Brunner its safe."

**AN: thank you for reading I know it was bad im not the best writer but it ok. Please review and look at my poll. And still read legacy from plutos daughter cause thats where this came from.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Story time**

**AN: **thanks to all those who reviewed. Also thanks for reading my story and this authors note for those who didn't skip it. Just reminding you all that this is going to skip to my liking so I may not or may include sally 'dying'.percy also doesn't live at the school. Well anyway tell me what you think of the chapter.

Mr. Brunner had a sheepish/ amazed look on his face.

"Percy how did you do that, that was simply.."

"Mr. Brunner" I cut him off "you didn't see anything". I snapped my fingers in front of his face and nothing happened.

"Now percy I think you know a little to much for your age". A sudden horrible thought came to me that Mr. Brunner was a monster.

"Now percy my name is Chiron I have been teaching youthful heros sense ancient Greece had started ".he stopped as if I was going to interrupt him saying 'no way' or 'damn your old', but all I did was wait.

"Is that a shock to you at all, no I guess since you just decimated that fury. You are a strong cut above the heros that usually find me." Chiron now started to turn around and walk away he said over his shoulder.

"I expect for you to speak with Grover about going to camp-half blood since you are a demi -god." as he walked away I whispered to my self if only you knew.

**AN: okay so not a lot of action I just needed to get this small chapter out so I can start working on a (hopefully) bigger chapter. Review tell me what you want to happen next I care about your opinion.**

**Also forgot to do a disclaimer I don't own any thing.**


	4. Chapter 4

AWW FUCK ME

** OK sorry for the long wait for those who care I have been busy. I have decided to update when I can but it will probably be in between breaks hopefully not as big as the last one. Also please review to give me feedback and please point out my mistakes. **

So I came out to the park where we had been eating and found Grover being picked on again. I rush over to his side and let the water from the pond pick Nancy up and drop her in the fountain (non fatal of course). I remember when I found out I had water powers it was back when I was 5. I had fell of a tree I had been climbing and slid down a slope into the water at the bottom. Before I slid in I had guessed I had a broken arm and a couple bad bruises. But for some reason as I slid in the water, it shot over my body and covered me I tried not to breath but I felt more energetic and awake. I felt the bone mend (which is honestly pretty weird) and I felt great.

" Ah so I finally have a grandchild". The voice was feminine and was laced with power, I felt the water around me vibrate.

" Who are you" I yelled forgetting I was underwater and gasped expecting to die a painful death of suffocation.

" The water would never have you young one and also I am Tethys wife to Oceanus. I am your grandmother and a Titaness."

I was confused " Whats a tits anus" I asked. I felt the water vibrate again and thought I said some thing wrong.

" No young one a TITE-AN-ESS I am a female titan" she said chuckling.

" Oh sorry" I mumbled feeling a little pathetic.

" I came here to inform you that you have other powers like hydro manipulation, or controlling water." she amended after my confused look. " Also to say that I would check in every now and then, if you have problems ask your mother she will help." with that she left with a brief push of a current.

That day was one of the most interesting of my life. I turned to Grover and looked him over the cut he got earlier was gone, replaced with a small scar.

" How you feeling that was a strong blow you took there" I asked. Grover for his part looked normal; except for his huge eyes looking like I was a monster.

" I am fine Percy... how did you do that back there" he said pointing to the fountain.

" I am a demi-god, and Chiron told me to talk to you." I finished pointing at him " and don't give me the whole spiel about demi-gods because I already know my mom told me".

" well by the look of it your a son of Poseidon, but you smell like really old sea fish. But who knows my nose has been wrong before" he said the last part with regret.

I knew he was talking about his past failure. I let him be and got on the bus when called. It was a silent trip to my moms apt. when we got there the tuskless walrus was playing poker with his friends. We met each others gaze and he froze ive been told my eyes turn black like a raging ocean when im angry, and to be completely honest he straight up pisses me off. I walk past him and he backed up like he was going to say something but thought better of it. _GOOD BOY _ my darker side said her had gotten out once while Gabe was drunk Gabe never was the same. I went to my room knowing mom would be home soon. I opened the door to find it in complete order _good Gabe left it alone_ I thought. I let Grover in because he refused to leave my side.

" so this is your house. Its nice, clean and has a recycling bin". Oh yeah Grover's a save the planet guy guess it makes sense though with their God being Pan and all.

" yeah this is my place." That was all that was said, when my mom came in she was wearing her working vest.

" Percy your home with a friend." she gave me a questioning look. I don't bring people home.

" Mom they found me and we need to go to this camp half-blood." my mom was startled and worried.

" O k let me change and we will leave."

" Dude your moms hot." my blood froze and looked at Grover.

" Say something like that again and you'll swallow your own tongue" my eyes were flashing between blue and gold trying to fight my other side, _Let me kill him a little bit teach him a lesson_. (He is very protective towards our mom if you cant tell). Mom came in right as I was about to give in strengthening my resolve. With my other side subdued and mom here I felt calm.

" lets go don't want a accident to happen to delay us" she said giving me a knowing look. We piled in the car me in front and Grover in back we spoke very little. It was a couple hours later when a lightning strike woke me up. I looked up at the sky and saw the clouds forming around us.

" Sand of time drain away and leave behind a sunny day" ( sands of time drain away and leave behind a sunny day) I muttered and felt a pull in my stomach and then the sun shown to be covered with clouds again. I cursed at the luck this was not a natural storm. I peered through the glass of my window and saw something outside moving really fast. Before I could say any thing it slammed into the side of the car which flipped us on our backs and smashed most of the glass. I looked out what was left of the window and saw.

**What do you think he saw? Give me your feed back on this chapter I know it wasnt acti0on filled but it was a decent amount of back story.**


	5. Chapter 5

WTF

** AN- ok so its been a while I got a job that completely sucks and its taking all my time thanks to those who reviewed I know its a bad story but I like it.**

Percy's POV

Ok so the fates hate me, im running through the forest right now trying to lead the monster away from Grover and my mom. The monster had flipped the car so we landed on the roof and sat back and waited for us to get out. I told mom and Grover to run up the road to safety when it lunged at us. The monster was what looked like a hydra with seven heads, sadly three of the seven breathed fire. I mean come on thats messed up. The hydra lit the car on fire and I was completely ok with that, but then it turned to us.

" Mom take Grover up the road I'll detract it". Probably the stupidest thing I could have done the second I said the first word all seven heads were on me. I pulled out my shield from my wristband as the flames reached me. The shields name was Blind because it was a polished white color that lit up the world in a blinding light very helpful gift I got from grandma on my eighth birthday. The fire died down and I bolted towards the trees yelling things like 'come get some' and 'this way you obese snake'. Just as planned the hydra ran after me, I summoned Doomblade to my hand along with flashing my celestial bronze armor on my body. Doomblade was pitch black that aloud me to summon small dead animals and had the rare ability to steal a creatures soul and gives me the ability to use it.

I held the blade at chest length and summoned a few birds " try to blind the fire breathing heads". I shot down a hill and tripped over a root, CRACK. " Mother F*****" I yelled I had landed on my ankle and it snapped like a twig. I rolled to my back and sat up. Silence. I looked around it was just there it cant just disappear. Oh wait yes it can shadow travel, I rewound time around my ankle bone and it mended. I got up and focused my senses, since my father was the king of the titans I am allowed minor control over small monsters and some ability's.

I felt the shadow to my left move slightly. Wait ...wait... now I rolled to the left and swung doom in a slight upward arc. Because of the physical workouts ive done throughout the years Doom slid right threw the thick hide of the hydra and threw the leg bone. It lost balance and fell on all seven heads and started to blow fire every where including on some of its own heads. The forest around me on fire and a now two headed hydra on the ground before me I was ecstatic … until another one came with my mother in its jaws. Iran towards it as it crushed her body and lit it aflame. Her dying screams echoed in my ears as my restraint snapped.

AN- as you can tell im not one for long chapters so this is it. Review tell my ideas im planning on making a Pertimis story so tell me how you think they should meet.


	6. Chapter 6

DESTROY

AN- ok so I never clarified the immortality thing demi-titans become immortal at the age of 20 yes but its more of a advanced hunter immortality meaning they cant get sick, they heal very fast, they don't age, and they lose their scent but hey can still die Percy's mom died because it will fit the story and because she was getting ripped in half then burned to a crisp sorry if it wasn't clear though im not a good write so oh well. Any way back to the story.

Line break :)

A golden light enveloped me as my darker side took control I felt his hate and anger towards the beast and almost felt bad until I remembered that it just ate my mother. I felt our muscles tense and become firmer that my original body I also felt my power spike as if I was a god. Why this was only unlocked for when im super pissed I have no idea. I felt him gain even more control as I faded to the background ready for him to take the lead and utterly destroy these puny beasts.

Perseus's POV

I felt him release me to my full potential for the first time. I flexed my hands and felt the raw power beneath the outer skin. My golden globes looked up to find the hydra with my mother in its throat. Time had frozen, completely frozen never had this happened before. I looked at the hydra and sensed the major organs in its body they still work, so does the brain it also is functioning right now. So I freeze things on the outside but the inside stays the same. "I wonder if when the inside comes outside the inside will unfreeze." I walked up to the hydra and felt its heart race quicken, " Good you should be afraid." I continued my trek up to the beast and summoned a blade, not really caring what it was I sliced through the jugular that was holding my mother. Instantly the head started to bleed and my mothers body fell to the ground. I stared at the head as it tried to duplicate but once it got so far the head also froze. I relaxed slightly then looked at my mothers body. She was covered in blood and hydra saliva. I created a time bubble around her and rewound it so that she should be clean again since I cant rewind death, no one can stop death he is one of the fairest gods, not even his children can escape it. "May your soul reach Elysium and may we meet again after the time has come". I said my last respects then put her body to the side. Now to deal with the pest. I turned around and sliced one of the hydras feet off. Because it was suspended in time nothing happened other than the blood that dripped out, next I cut off one head then another and then another until it looked like a freak of nature. I let time around me started again instantly the hydra fell on its now growing heads. The creature fell to the floor blowing flames incinerating some of the heads instantly. The screams were amazing the creature rolling on the ground was no more than a infant children compared to me. The weight of the remaining heads kept the creature from moving to far as it struggled. The amount of blood spilled on the ground was enough for a puddle to form, the sent of its blood would soon attract more powerful staved monsters to finish the job. I watched emotionless as it trembled with pain as its stumps continually hit the ground in attempt to give up. I turned back to where Grover was left he was asleep on the pavement some way out near the car. I reached my mothers body and put a gold drachma on each of her eyes and one in her mouth as a ancient ritual then pulled one of the hydras heads towards us, it let a stream of fire go towards the body. The flames enveloped the body and in seconds there was nothing left. I let go of the head and smashed it under my foot. Then I walked back through there forest and found Grover on there ground my first instinct was to also smash his head sense he cant even protect people but decided against it no matter what eventually my good side will take over and eventually we will be the same person so better stay one the safe side. I reached down and grabbed Grover's head and pulled him up the hill right as we reached the tree I felt the power recede as I fell uncontentious. The last thing i saw was a blonde coming up to the tree and looking over us.


	7. Chapter 7

Training lots and lots of training

AN/- OK so its been a while, my computers been broke I have school and big SBAC tests going on so I haven't had time to write. I will try to start writing more but I will be busy so no promises. Thank you for enjoying this story **Plutosduaghter11** has a version up called Legacy and that is what I based mine off of. Any way back to the story please review tell me if I got something wrong or If you have questions even negative feedback I'm trying to be a better writer so any is welcome.

I woke up exactly 2 days 4 hours and 27 seconds later. I found myself in a little room full of people with injuries ranging from burns to major cuts. I saw outside strawberry fields and other things like the ocean and a rock wall that spewed lava every now and again. I turned my attention back to the little medical bay that the camp had. There were surprisingly little medical equipment, I mean I know they have ambrosia and nectar but you would think they would run out of it. I lift my head slightly and feel a rush of nausea fill my senses and it falls back to the bed. That burst of power must have done something to my body. I turn my head to a little table on my side and there is a cup of I'm guessing nectar.

I reach across the bed and grab the cup. It surprisingly took quit a bit of effort to make sure I didn't drop the damn cup. I put the rim to my lips and drink the contents, it tasted like warm cookies and blueberries. While I downed its contents I thought of my mom and her death the night before, I felt energy rush threw my veins whether from the drink or my anger I didn't know which.

" Hey Perce" now I was surprised by the voice so I threw my cup in the voices direction. After I did that though I recognized the voice it was my friend Grover's. I turn my head to see Grove on the ground with a cup shaped mark on his face, he didn't have his pants on and he had hooves. Grover for his part didn't seem upset more worried that I was going to hurt him more. I felt the rush of energy die away as I saw my friends whimpering form.

"Grover, get up im sorry I threw the cup at you , you just surprised me". I saw the look on his face and he didn't believe me but got off the ground anyway.

"Percy im sorry about your mom, from what you told me about her, she was a great lady" I felt that he actually meant the words and was a little depressed that it wasn't just some huge messed up dream, that I would wake up from and shake off.

" She was a great woman and a better parent and I said my goodbyes last night, I would prefer though that you don't tell everyone about my … different side". He got a wide eyed look on his face as he remembered last night and how exactly I killed the hydras. He was asleep or knocked out for most of the fight but I am remembering him looking up every now and again.

"OK no problem Percy, but if I may ask what was that"?

"That was me loosing my anger and becoming a smartly, belligerent, slightly psychotic weapon of death". I kinda explained what he was for I didn't know completely myself, I just know that eventually we will be the same person and when that happens we will be stronger. I didn't explain to him my titan origin because he didn't need to know that yet, but I did tell him how my father forced himself on to my mother and how I was born. I told him how my mother explained how I was a demititan, I said demigod for secrets cause, and that I already have some powers.

Grover waited a minute before asking a question " what are your power Percy".

" My powers right now have to do with water and other things", Grover seemed pleased with that answer and said we should probably start my tour after asking if I was well enough to stand.

We spent the next couple minutes gathering my things and then heading out. The camp was beautiful, it had lush green grass, trees surrounding most of the cabins, a whole arena and a dining hall. The camp did have a lake a couple miles away and a volleyball net along with other sport rinks. Grover said this was because of the demigods ADHD and always moving.

Grover took me all around showing me every little thing as we passed, my personal favorite was the arena and the lake. The arena was a huge oval like shape looking like it was meant to hold thousands while watching a gladiator fight. I found it interesting that it was built like that due to the greek and roman clashes but oh well.

The last place we went to was what Grover called the big house. And it was a big house, a big farm looking house. There were two people on the porch of it playing cards. I instantly recognized Chiron and for the other I felt the power radiating off of him. Just looking at him gave me a slight headache and there was a smell of grapes. Dionysus, that's his name the head ache is from his madness powers and that would explain the powerful aura on him. I approached the porch unsure on how to do this the god of madness isn't to be trifled with. I walked up to chiron and sat by him staring at the god.

" Hello Pepper Johnson son of who-ever, there are a few rules here and rudely seating yourself is against those. Also im the camp director and you will be respectful at all times". OK so straight to the point and blunt... I like him.

"My apologizes Lord Dionysus, as you know I arrived some time ago and am new here so I haven't had time to learn all the rules".

" Ah this one has manners that may get you far with Zeus but not me boy you better shape up and learn quick" that was all he said before leaving in a puff of smoke. I turned to my mentor.

"Chiron good to see you again wish it were better circumstances, but not everything goes the way you like." we spent the next few minutes lightly chatting about nonsense before I asked the main question. "Chiron why did the fury want a lightning bolt from me", Chiron sighed and it seemed like he aged a millennium.

"Percy my dear boy, you have been accused of stealing Zeus' master bolt and now everyone wants it".

" Why am I the suspected culprit"

" Zeus believes you are a son of Poseidon, and has ordered you to retrieve it within the next 2 months", this was interesting in two ways first, they believe I am Poseidon's son and next is that that found me.

"How long do I have before I have to leave?"

"You may leave whenever you want if you so choose to except the quest, when you are ready just come talk to me and you may choose two companions."

With that Chiron took his leave leaving myself and Grover alone. "Grover would you go on a quest with me if I asked you?"

" Percy I would go anywhere with you"

" Even the Underworld" he gulped and paled

" Yes even there"

" Well that settles it we will start the quest, but first I need to get you in fighting shape" Grover got a look of fear on his face and tried to run as I grabbed his shirt and dragged him to the arena. I felt my blood pump and adrenaline start to run its course as we neared it.

" Dont worry Grover by the time we get to the quest date you'll be a great warrior."

AN- so what you think review with answers please also may have Percy be in a harem with people before getting him with Artemis. Also when he gets with her it will take a while.


End file.
